the lost one
by Gillian Gundrum
Summary: Ed and al are at HQ hospital when some girl walks into their room .al decided to chase her. But can't find her . but al wants answers. They find out that she's been talking to truth. Hey guy's this is my first fanfiction, I hat haters sooooooo yea, I suck at rating so sorry this is my masterpiece:p
1. chapter 1

Gillian looks down at a grave while her bff Rachel patting her back

Her dad Looks down at her with discussed look on his face he looks like major Armstrong but different but with read hair and blue eyes like his wife

Rachel walked away, and her dad smacked Gillian in the back of her head, she falls to the ground.

He says "how pathetic I thought I trained u better than this"

He slapped her in the face, that walk away from Gillian crying in blue flowers she draws a transmutation circle

And makes a golden flower, she puts it on the grave

She sits up and says that's it I will bring him back

SKIP TIME

Gillian and Rachel are standing in front of the circle when Gillian says " I need a sol mmmmm mmmmmm I got it "

She grabs a knife and cut the top of her finger off

She tells Rachel to wait out side

But at the same time ed and al were doing the same thing

She places her hands on the circle, it flashes blue but then purple she sees a huge eye

She woke up in a white room she sees a kid with gold hair

Dunn don duaaaaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i updated OMG thx for the comments hope you enjoy huzzah from Columbus Ohio :p

* * *

Gillian looks around and see a kid with gold hair and eyes,truth says"oops"

She can no longer see the kid, truth said "well well well look at what we have here"

He looks at her and says "you will go next, but first him"

The kid(aka ) ed was pulled through the gate. She looks at him with fear when she screens "were is my brother"

He starts to laugh at her, then the gate opens up and the kid from before comes out,but he wants to go back in, she stairs at him like really

Truth looks at me and says "now your turn"

All of the sudden I was pulled in by little black hands but before I was completely pulled in I yelled "wait"

But the hands still pulled me in, while I was in their I felt like my head was going to explode, but when I can out the other kid was gone

I looked at truth and he said "hmmmmm what will be your toll"

I step back in fear "I know you will have to visit me and you will lose 10 years off of your life" He said with Joy

Then it went black I woke up in a dark room when Rachel pulled me away from a big Pile of guts and organs and a face of a creature

Screaming with pain I started to cry as Rachel and I ran to the Field.

* * *

SKIP TIME 3 month's

Gillian and Rachel were in the field picking flowers when a man with raven hair and a military outfit, but then another person came

But it was a girl with blonde hair, they came closer and closer, he came rite up to us and asked "did you make a monster"

"I...I...how do you know about that " I said

He started talking but I did not really listen, all I hear was his name which was Roy mustang, then he asked were my parents, he grabbed my arm as I screens Rachel kicks him in his leg but he would not let her go

* * *

OMG what will happen this is for u Rachel hehehehehehe,

Hey I love feedback plz favorite


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I am going to go through this really fast huz from Columbus Ohio

* * *

Ok so mustang Took both of the girls to resembool and Rachel had to move in with a farmer and his wife, Gillian can no longer see Rachel again

But that was 4 years ago now I am 14,

* * *

Gillians pov

"HEY mustang waz up "Gillian said bursting into his office

Mustang face palms,"you said stop bye when you have a chance ...so here I am" She exclaimed

"I will talk to you later mustang, I am going to see my grandmother " She walked out of his office

I skip happily down to her grandmother (aka ) gram,To her house her gram worked for the military, she was a retired nurse, but when I came to the house it was dark no lites on inside, I walked up to the house and twisted the nob it was quite too quite, I searched the whole house but I did not fine any thing, I ran to HQ hospital and asked if a Martha Gundrum was staying in the hospital and the woman said that she was, and she was staying in room "3A" I ran down the hallway and walked into room 2A And saw ed and al "oops. ...sorry" She then tilted her head and smiled, then ran out of the room.

Al though to himself hey she looks like mom...but that can't be can it

Gillian ran into room 3A and saw gram laying in the bead she slowly walked up to her when her grandmother started to speak " you know your real family is still waiting for you so take the money and go find them ," then she grabbed the glass of milk and drank when Gillian started to scream her grandmother was not breathing when a bunch of nurse's came in

Ed and Al herd the scream and opened their door when they saw the girl being pulled out of the room and they asked a nurse what had happened the nurse said she had died because of milk , ed stood there in shock when he saw the girl on her knees crying ed started to walk up to her when she clapped her hands and mailed a machete ed took a jump back when she clapped her hands together and turned it back into her pocket knife then she took off running


End file.
